Les fantômes de la Cité perdue
by Choupy
Summary: Sont ils vraiment arrivés dans une Cité inhabitée?


**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Note** : Merci à Lily….

**Disclaimer** : Dans mes rêves les plus fous, toute la franchise Atlantis et à moi, mais l'on m'a expliqué que le monde ne tournait pas autour de mes rêves….

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient arrivés un jour sans prévenir, sans s'annoncer. Des centaines de personnes s'étaient présentées aux portes de la Cité. L'agitation les réveilla tous en même temps. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient seuls. Des années, des millénaires. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux. Ils vivaient de leurs souvenirs. Le souvenir de leurs vies gâchées. Le souvenir des enfants perdus. Ils avaient vécu dans cette Cité, ils y avaient souffert et y étaient morts, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à la laisser. Elle avait besoin d'eux, elle vivait pour eux. Et voilà que des inconnus y pénétraient sans y être invités. Par effraction. Sans connaître l'âme de ce lieu. Ils avaient construit cet endroit en étant des êtres à la dérive. Elle les avait maintenu en vie, les avait aidé à continuer à vivre. Elle les avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Et ils lui en avaient été reconnaissants, ils étaient restés. La Cité était leur ville, leur maison, leur sanctuaire. Une place où vivre et aimer. Un havre, un refuge. Avec elle, ils avaient grandi, s'étaient épanouis. Jusqu'au jour où ils l'avaient trahi. Ils s'étaient retournés contre tout ce qu'elle leur avait enseigné. Leur sagesse s'était muée en folie. La science et le pouvoir avaient eu raison d'eux. Et l'horreur avait surgi des ténèbres. Elle les avait alors vu se battre, saigner et périr. Et elle saignait avec eux, ressentant leur souffrance. Leur peuple décida de partir, de la laisser seule. La vie devait continuer ailleurs, la Cité ne jouant plus son rôle de protecteur. Ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était eux qui avaient perdus leur rôle, pas elle. Mais tous n'étaient pas partis, certains ne purent s'y résoudre. Des hommes croyaient encore en la rédemption de leur âme, de leur peuple, d'Atlantis. Cependant peu décidèrent de demeurer dans ce lieu sacré, ce lieu où leurs âmes avaient pu continuer à circuler, à vivre et surtout à veiller sur elle. Atlantis était plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Tous moururent bien sûr rapidement, la guerre ne se gagne pas avec des promesses et le cœur, non le poids des mots ne fait pas gagner un conflit de cette ampleur. Mais la Cité leur avait accordé une dernière volonté, un dernier répit, une ultime faveur. Un privilège tout de même égoïste. Les sentiments n'étaient pas l'apanage des hommes. Elle avait aimé avec eux, avait souffert avec eux et à présent elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Toute seule au fond de l'océan. Ils restèrent donc avec elle. Virevoltants dans les couloirs, prenant soin d'elle, la maintenant dans un demi-sommeil. Au fond de son coma volontaire, Atlantis se prenait à espérer qu'un jour la vie reprenne dans ses entrailles. Elle se tournait souvent vers le haut, vers la surface. Elle regardait le ciel, guettant parmi les étoiles lointaines un indice de leur retour. Espérant qu'ils se souviennent d'elle, elle qui les avait reçu, qui les avait choyé. Qui leur avait donné la vie. Mais eux savaient que leurs semblables ne reviendraient jamais, qu'ils l'avaient abandonné pour une autre destination plus accueillante, plus sûre. Avant de faire subir, la même destinée à la nouvelle Atlante.

Ce jour-là, Tan glissait lentement de l'ancienne salle de réception aux bureaux des dirigeants depuis longtemps partis. Il était fatigué de ce destin, fatigué d'arpenter tous les jours les mêmes couloirs. Il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer avec ses compagnons pour savoir qu'eux aussi ressentaient la même chose. Prisonniers volontaires d'une immense cellule de verre. Prison qu'ils avaient choisie et qu'ils aimaient. Néanmoins les années se succédant, ils n'attendaient plus rien, n'étant plus que des forçats de l'éternité. Un esprit torturé avait été jusqu'à tenter de saboter la Cité pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais l'acte fut vain. Soudain, il vit, sans le sentir, le sol trembler sous son vol. Tremblement de terre ? Secousse sous-marine ? La nature allait-elle finir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entreprendre ? Se maudissant d'espérer cela, il vit Malyn sortir d'une des chambres adjacentes. Même avec la transparence, il parvenait encore à la revoir jouant avec ses cheveux blonds comme les épis poussants sur le continent. Un continent ravagé comme le reste de Lantia. Elle le regarda, il aurait voulu lui sourire, mais cela non plus, il ne le pouvait plus. Ils ne parlaient, ne souriaient plus. Ils ne vivaient plus. La seule raison de leur présence était la sauvegarde de la Cité. C'était leur privilège et leur sacerdoce. Glissant sans bruit entre 2 eaux, 2 courants, 2 espaces vides, ils arrivèrent à l'ancienne salle d'embarquement. S'ils avaient pu, le choc les aurait fait hurler. A la place exacte où ils avaient vu les leurs pour la dernière fois se tenaient à présent des dizaines de personnes. Des centaines de personnes. Une femme, un homme, des hommes, des armes… Ce furent les armes qu'ils virent en premier. Avant même les malles. Des envahisseurs. Ils allaient essayer de prendre Atlantis. Après tout ce temps, la Cité serait perdue aux mains d'inconnus. Mais elle ne voyait pas le danger, elle les accueillait comme une hôtesse. Alors lorsque des bruits de pas avaient à nouveau retentirent sur les dalles, que des voix s'étaient une fois encore élevées dans les couloirs, elle s'était prise à espérer. Mais les fantômes le savaient, il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Ils étaient différents, ce n'était pas les leurs. Et pourtant … La Cité se réveilla à la vie, elle les accueillit, elle les aida dans leur découverte de sa structure complexe. Un homme en particulier retint l'attention de Tan, la Cité s'ouvrait devant lui, à chacun de ses pas, Atlantis le reconnaissait, elle lui ouvrait le passage. Cet être plus particulièrement semblait né pour se trouver aujourd'hui à cette place précise. Tan, Malyn et les autres choisirent de faire confiance à Lantia.

Très vite, le problème du bouclier qui maintenait la Cité en demi-sommeil posa problème. Celui-ci n'allait pas tenir longtemps et tous allaient mourir. La majorité d'entre eux proposèrent de les laisser se noyer, après tout ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Atlantis n'était pas à eux, ils n'étaient que des étrangers. Seulement voilà, leur sort était lié à celui de la Cité. En laissant périr les étrangers, ils abandonnaient Atlantis au même sort. Elle ne supporterait pas une épreuve de plus. Tan prit la décision mentale d'ordonner à la Cité de remonter à la surface, de revoir la douce lumière du jour. Malyn pénétra l'esprit de la femme, celle-ci paraissait mener les opérations. La jeune femme était remplie d'un sentiment profond d'admiration envers le lieu qu'elle venait d'infiltrer sans permission. Peut-être que finalement, leurs intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. Elle ressortit de son corps, ressentir de sentiments aussi forts, se sentir vivante, entière, tout cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps.

Ils veillèrent sur eux pendant quelques temps, mais bientôt ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas les leurs, mais presque. Les nouveaux venus prenaient soin de la Cité. Il y avait cet homme, celui qu'Atlantis avait reconnu. Il l'avait ramené à la vie, il la protégeait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et cet homme qui hurlait tout le temps, tempêtait et râlait. La Cité s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Ils s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour lui. Il parlait à la Cité, il leur parlait. Atlantis reconnaissante lui livrait ses secrets. Si le premier l'avait ramené à la lumière, l'autre la maintenait en vie. Multiple, complexe, la Cité n'avait jamais connu pareils admirateurs. Ils l'exploraient, l'amélioraient, la soignaient, l'aimaient à leur façon. Il y avait aussi cette femme qui malgré la froideur de façade ne pouvait pas cacher la douleur de ses sentiments. Elle devait subir elle aussi la perte. La perte de ses hommes, la disparition de son peuple. Tan penché sur son épaule la voyait remplir les messages funéraires… Il y en avait tellement… Tellement en si peu de temps. Qu'étaient-ils venus faire ici ? Pourquoi avaient-ils pris le relais d'un peuple qui était parti sans se retourner ? Les Wraiths étaient toujours là, le noir occupait toujours cette galaxie. Beaucoup de questions sans réponses. Mais qu'importe, le principal était qu'ils avaient trouvé des successeurs.

Les fantômes de la Cité perdue regardèrent une dernière fois la fourmilière d'activités qu'était devenu leur cercueil de verre. Avec sérénité, ils leur confièrent la Cité. Atlantis, comblée par sa renaissance, les libéra de leurs obligations. Sentant les chaînes invisibles des responsabilités se détacher, Tan tenta un sourire impossible. Il leur souhaita d'être heureux ici, comme il l'avait été voilà longtemps. Les 7 âmes fermèrent les yeux et attendirent la mort. Ils étaient libres, heureux. Les affranchis attendaient sereins l'ailleurs. Dans un souffle qui surprit la dirigeante, les fantômes de la Cité perdue disparurent. Plus personne n'entendrait jamais parler d'eux. Personne ne saurait jamais combien la Cité fut leur sanctuaire et leur poids. Dans un même murmure, une dernière voix silencieuse s'éleva : « Adieu, et sache que je t'ai aimé… autrefois… ».


End file.
